


I'm MA

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, 旧习作
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 经理个人助理，也就是Personal Assistant for Mamager，简称MA。根据《管理学概论》，助理的任务是帮助高层管理者处理例行事务，提高管理者的工作效率。助理的典型工作包括收集和分析各种决策资料，处理文件，代表管理者出席各种会议、聚会，沟通管理者与下层职员……简而言之，应该是手执鸡毛当令箭、挟天子以令诸侯的角色。我想不通，为什么自己堂堂总经理助理却要每天为总经理买牛排饭、橙汁加甜点呢？





	1. [＃01]

**Author's Note:**

> By：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Dir en grey乐队同人, [CP: STTS/DK/TQ]不喜慎入  
> ！远久，不一定填

[per MA]

夜色中漫天飘散的血红……美艳不可方物。此刻我只想尽快离开。厌恶是很简单的。离开就是两回事了。

“小心！”

右肩被某人推了推，躲过几发子弹的同时踉跄的跌进旁边的暗巷。

“shirt！，你以为在逛夜市啊大少爷！子弹可不会心疼你的白痴脑袋！”

我回过神，舔舔手臂上不小的瘀青擦伤，背脊抵着墙壁，不发一言的连开三枪，放倒对方三个狙击手，环保不浪费。

“亨……”

“有事快说！”靠在对面墙壁的我这次行动的唯一拍档亨边装填火箭炮的弹药边不耐烦的吼道。

“我不想干了。”

“混蛋！这个时候说什么白痴话！给我好好的瞄准射击！！”聚精会神的瞄准的亨又发射出一颗爆破弹，准确无误的点燃对方的一辆物资补给车。

“真的，我觉得很累。”我大概从来没有适合过做这个“清洗”的工作，因为我本身便染满污秽，需要自我清洗。

举起的手枪向着太阳穴，蛊惑的红色恍忽间弥漫大地，或者眼帘。

我已经很累，很累了……

 

 

[＃01]

经理个人助理，也就是Personal Assistant for Mamager，简称MA。根据《管理学概论》，助理的任务是帮助高层管理者处理例行事务，提高管理者的工作效率。助理的典型工作包括收集和分析各种决策资料，处理文件，代表管理者出席各种会议、聚会，沟通管理者与下层职员……简而言之，应该是手执鸡毛当令箭、挟天子以令诸侯的角色。

我想不通，为什么自己堂堂总经理助理却要每天为总经理买牛排饭、橙汁加甜点呢？

“先生，您要的果冻等，总共137.5元。谢谢光临～”零食店的售货小姐微笑递过包好的大盒子。

我从孩子堆中挤出柜台，不得不再次整理西服下摆。

想起刚才店员小姐拚命忍笑的样子就不爽！大人来买零食有那么奇怪吗？本帅哥不过是西服笔挺了点，身形伟岸了点，买的果冻又多了一点而已嘛！少见多怪！

我左手拎总经理指定的甲级西餐厅外卖、果蔬专卖超商的鲜榨果汁，右手捧家庭式桶装冰淇淋，怀里抱着果冻礼盒，踏进寺地株式会社的行政大楼，立即受到大堂里几乎所有员工的注目礼。

——“吶，那就是总经理身边的大红人原敏政，不是他买的餐点总经理碰都不会碰一下喔。”员工甲合上便当盒向我的方向努努嘴。

——“啊？男人？我还以为总经理的助理一定是美丽性感的小姐咧。”擦嘴中的员工乙颇为失望。

——“你笨啊，我们总经理是那种人吗？你没瞧见原大秘书比我们公司很多女秘书还漂亮？寺地家的人是很挑食的啦。虽说都是男人，但是整天两人单独呆在总经理办公室，什么事情不能发生啊，况且不管看上去多么柔弱我们总经理毕竟是血气方刚的年青人……”

——“怯……那个冷冰冰不解风情的寺地心夜？省省吧。听说人家池代财阀的千金送上门他也不要也，还害人家自杀什么的……”

………………筋――＃

诸如此般的流言绯闻每天不绝于耳，员工甲乙丙丁们每天最大的消遣大概就是用着诡异的暧昧的语调八卦大楼里面的高层经理了。枯燥的工作后在午饭时间活跃一下是情有可原的（会吗？＝＝b）。所以呢，即使是当上了坊间流言的主角，经理们一般都会睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要不影响工作就好。寺地总经理更是不当这种乱七八糟的流言一回事，只要员工好好完成工作，其他一概不追究。既然总经理不介意当员工们茶余饭后的谈资，作为助理的我也没有立场拒绝提供娱乐给辛劳的同事吧。虽然最讨厌被说成是经理的入幕之宾。

厌恶的撇撇嘴，我无视大堂里面一干闲杂人等，径自乘专用电梯直上31楼总经理办公室。

在经理室附属的小饭厅加热食物后我敲开经理室，“总经理，您的午餐已经按照您的吩咐准备好了，请问今天是在饭厅还是在办公室用餐？”熟练的祭起业务用笑容。我可不想三个月试用期还没到就被炒鱿鱼。

总经理寺地心夜从文件堆中抬头，“啊，在饭厅吃好了。”随后不经意瞄了我一眼，手中的钢笔轻巧的滑过一个完美的弧度然后点着我鼻子，“原敏政，不是叫你别笑那么白吗？破坏寺地的企业形象。”

我太阳穴青筋隐隐暴跳。这小子，明明就比自己还小一岁嘛，嚣张什么！

“过来一起吃吧。”心夜拍拍身边的沙发招呼道，“只有我一个人吃怪怪的。”

“是的，谢谢总经理。”吃，我当然吃！东西是我辛辛苦苦买回来的耶！

才扒了几口饭，心夜便放下刀叉，微微皱眉。

“怎么了，总经理？不合胃口？”小心翼翼的问，这可是在他自己指定的西餐厅买的牛排餐，不好吃也不能怪我啊。

“不，我只是忘记告诉你我的牛排要煎五成熟……我不吃了，这份也给你。另外，在非办公时间不要叫我总经理，听见就头痛。”揉揉眉心。

对着文件堆辛苦工作了一个早上是吧，谁叫你年纪轻轻就成为什么总经理的……想来还是助理比较自在。

“是。寺地先生。”我大口嚼着牛排，让我吃就吃，让我叫什么就叫什么，前辈说助理最重要是要听话。今天运气真不错，赚到一顿好吃的。

“我是说，叫我的名字心夜就可以了，敏政。”心夜收回目光，在我采购来的零食堆中左翻翻右翻翻，最后挖出一包牛奶果冻打开。

“是，心夜。”

“诶……”心夜剥开一颗果冻，捏着果冻壳把一团晶莹送进嘴里。

他的唇其实挺特别的，是东方人少有那种棱角分明的唇型，而且唇心圆润适中，颇柔软可亲。只是平常嘴角抿紧下垂的时候比较多。据在这里工作了两年的秘书麻原理子前辈说，她已经有超过三个月没有见心夜笑过了，即使是面对重要客户他也只会摆出彬彬有礼的样子而已。说他冷若冰霜多少有点过分，但是对别人的事情漠不关心倒是绝对的。只要无关公司经营，他一概无视之忽略之。所以公司员工很尊重他却也不会怕他，就是不喜欢跟他接触。各部门经理也只有两种情况下会跟他主动说话：开会时和被炒鱿鱼时。

我们无声的吃着午餐——如果心夜吃得不亦乐乎的什么牛奶果冻啊、绿豆饼啊、干烧小馒头啊、蔬菜汁啊之类的也可以算是午饭的话……我实在很怀疑他是不是零食养大的，竟然把零食当饭吃……而且可以一边吃一边翻看文件，不时在文件上写写划划作出批示。

有这么个勤劳的上司再回头看看自己得过且过的混日子，我可能应该觉得惭愧。――b

“吡——吡——吡、吡、吡——”

正打算喝杯橙汁反省一下，墙上的对话机忽然铃声大作，差点没把我吓得呛着。

心夜皱眉，按下对话键，“麻原小姐，我记得我有要求午饭时间任何人都不可以打扰的。”波澜不惊的语调，但是我可以想象的出麻原理子现在一定是白了一张脸。

“对、对不起……总经理，有一位安藤先生要求马上会见您本人，我有请他等候至午休结束，但、但保安也阻止不了，他已经进去了……”麻原前辈甜美的声音带着哭腔。

“谢谢。请为客人准备红茶。”心夜刚想按掉对话键，一个穿深色条纹西装的英挺男人便推门而进。

“干脆请秘书小姐准备冰啤酒吧，一下飞机就赶来，渴死我了。”来者笑嘻嘻的接上话。

“你来干嘛？被我老哥炒鱿鱼了？”心夜瞪那个条纹西装，虽然是明显的口气不佳，但似乎没有生气，并且难的的有些惊讶，甚至是……惊喜？我不是很确定。

条纹西装仍然笑嘻嘻的，“被老大知道他宝贝弟弟每天吃的是这种垃圾食品他会先打你PP喔，小心夜～”顺势给心夜一个熊抱。“好久不见，有没有想我呀～”

“嗤，你是我哥的私人助理又不是我的保姆，多事。”心夜仍是一贯的不习惯与人肢体接触，轻推开了对方。

“呀呀呀，长大后就这样对威哥哥，小时候拉着我衣角说非我不嫁的可爱心夜哪里去了，真是无情啊。”威一脸夸张的受伤表情，佯装擦着眼角。

“切。”心夜丢了一课迷你绿豆饼过去，正好塞住威一张大嘴。

“我喜欢敏政这种乖乖牌多一点。”心夜抚弄小狗般摸摸我头发。

“诶？！”我吃惊的从牛排与橙汁中抬头，看到的是心夜轻抿上扬的唇角。

“这位是？”威显然注意了我这个“外人”很久，挑起英气的眉不客气的打量我。

“我现在的个人助理原敏政。敏政，这位是安藤堕威，是我哥薰——也就是美国总公司的负责人——的全能助理。”

“同时也是薰和心夜的青梅竹马，”威补充，“你好，敏政。”

“弊人是寺地经理的助理，正在实习期，请安藤前辈多多指教。”我自以为有礼的躬躬身。毕竟是总公司来的人，礼貌谨慎一点总没错吧。

“噗——”威险些把满口的绿豆饼全数喷出。“‘安藤前辈’！从来没有人这样称呼我耶！！”

我连忙递给威一杯水。

“啊，对不起……”礼多人不怪，难道叫敬称也有错吗？

“敏政，直呼这家伙的名字就好，或者叫Die也可以。”

“不，我不介意敏政叫我前辈啊，不介意！”威笑的露出洁白的牙齿。

“这样不太好吧？太尊称你福薄受不起就浪费了。”心夜脸不改色。原来他也会开玩笑。

“喂喂，心夜，只不过没见半年怎么嘴叼了。好孩子不可以调侃大人。学学敏政啊，多乖巧，前辈，呵呵呵呵。”威兴奋的合不拢嘴，“不如敏政跳槽来当我的助理？免试用立即上岗，年薪是现在的两倍，还可以去美国喔。”威拍拍我肩膀，很熟络的样子。

心夜反应敏捷的打开威在我肩上的手，“去死。敢挖我的人。敏政是我的。”说着拉我坐进他身侧的沙发，手还一直紧握着我的，十足占有欲极强的小孩子紧抓自己的玩具。

奇怪的是……这样被他紧抓着被他紧张着的感觉不错呢。虽然是一贯不冷不热的语调，但是“敏政是我的”这一句听起来真悦耳，让心脏冷不防漏跳一拍……原来我的上司很重视我（这个助理）的，嘿嘿。

“不巧我也喜欢敏政这种类型耶！”威笑得灿烂，故作轻浮的点点我唇角。

我下意识的缩了缩，往心夜身边靠去。

“呃，不好意思，威前辈不是我喜欢的类型……”我尴尬的吐出字句。我根本就是喜欢女人的好不好。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”威爆笑出声，心夜则掩口不住的低笑。

诶？现在是什么状况啊＝＝b

我开始觉得自己是在扮演着某种人称BC的角色……怎么看眼前这两位爱抬杠的“青梅竹马”都是在寻我开心，亏我之前还在感动上司的爱护……欺负人嘛…………

“放心，敏政，我哥不会让威红杏出墙的，你是我的人嘛。” 

“哦……”我是彻底没了表情。

“但是不禁止勾三搭四！”威笑意不减。

“我要去告诉薰!”心夜闷笑得靠倒在我肩上。

“咳咳，言归正传。”威看看手表，不知是否为了故意转移话题，“我这次回来不是为了省亲的。”威将随身携带的公文包搁到桌上，摆出一副“谈正事”的架式。不过他嘴角掩不住的笑意大大削弱了话语中的严肃就是了。

“嗯？”心夜稍稍收起笑容，投给威一个询问的眼神。

“在这里(饭厅)不是很方便……”

“我们去办公室。敏政，这里就拜托你收拾了。”

“是的，总经理。”我明白他是叫我回避的意思。虽然不知有什么不得了的大事，但劳动到总公司老总身边的人特意过来一趟肯定不是简单的企划案啊投标工程之类的。

威托着下巴想了一会，说：“敏政还是一起来吧，这件事也涉及到你日后的工作。”

“我？”满腹狐疑的看看威，又看看心夜。

“那好，这里请麻原小姐整理，敏政一起来。”心夜相当信任威。

“是。”我跟进办公室，心理涌起一股前路莫测的不好预感……

 

[to be continued]


	2. [#02]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “说来好笑，你千万别跟任何人谈任何事。你只要一谈起，就会想念起每一个人来。”  
> ——J.D.塞林格，《麦田守望者》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Dir en grey乐队同人, [CP: STTS/DK/TQ]不喜慎入  
> ！远久，不一定填

[#02]

 

我知道公司里很多人对我的家世很好奇(出于什么原因我懒得猜测)。

我很少跟人提起我的过去，因为27年来并没有什么值得炫耀的事情发生在我身上。我在长野一家福利院长大。自小，似乎跟我在一起的人和物都没有好结果的样子……幼时便没有了双亲的记忆；小学时满心欢喜养葵鼠，但两只小家伙在第一个冬天就冷死；中学生物实践课，只有我用水栽培的豆芽会腐烂坏死……很灾星是不是？他们也是这样叫我的。或者我应该感谢政府完善的社会福利制度，不但让我衣食无忧，并且还可以接受系统的教育。但学校里面的其他同学可不认为一个靠助学金过日子的人应该与他们平等对待。特别是我的第一个也是至今唯一的一个女友死于某次约会中时。

灾星，克友命。 

他们离我更远，因为很多奇怪的流言四下流转着。

好吧，既然我的命中注定是适合破坏多于建设的，那么就做一份破坏的工作。19岁我加入“白影”，成为组织里最年轻的“Cleaner清洗者”。只要有钱，白影可以为任何顾客“清理”掉他们的眼中钉。同事们常常开玩笑说白影全称应该是“白影环卫株式会社”。

“跟我一起很危险，不要靠我太近。”跟拍档亨第一次见面时，我的第一句话。

提醒这个黄毛小子同时也是提醒自己：不要害人。

“彼此彼此。”对方无所谓的耸耸肩，似乎并不把我这个“因故”频频换拍档、常驻黑名单前列的cleaner当一回事。

亨是……怎么说……是很强的人，但也很乖戾。与他合作出乎意料的轻松而高效率。他的枪法技术高超，我不但心他会像我前几任拍档那么容易挂彩（挂彩后还要说是我这个“灾星”连累的，不爽极了）。

我们相处融洽，合作愉快。直到那一天，谁和谁的血色毫无预警的飞散在空气中。

逃不开的宿命会让人发狂。

我们再没有可以相互依偎着，彼此温暖着，静静看细长的烟卷燃烧殆尽，相对会心微笑的时候了。

我知道自己的确发狂了。

 

“说来好笑，你千万别跟任何人谈任何事。你只要一谈起，就会想念起每一个人来。”（J.D.塞林格，《麦田守望者》）

 

 

不要以为白领是很安逸的职业，其实打白领工一点不比保险经纪或是环卫工轻松。

虽然当个小小助理一般不会遇到什么人身安全的问题，但是那个是在“一般”的情况下。在外星人般的寺地心夜身边又是另外一回事了。

捧着咖啡从茶水间回来时总经理办公室里的气氛已经截然不同。只见心夜和威神色凝重的好像在讨论着什么狙击、暗杀的。

根据威的说明，寺地和新仓两个兄弟企业在扩张市场的时候开罪了某些与政要颇有关系的人士，并且“不小心”获知了对方的一些内部机密。对方当然千方百计想要对付两个会社，除去眼中钉。新仓财阀的董事长薰无疑是一号目标，而二号狙击对象，便是薰最疼的同父异母弟弟寺地心夜。

“薰没事吧？”心夜很担心。

“有过几次汽车袭击，也曾发现食物中下了迷药。但他们没有多少机会可以下手。”威轻描淡写的说道，尽管听起来并没有如此轻松。

“他现在人在哪里？”

“纽约郊区的别墅中。遥控办公。”

“天……”心夜倒抽一口气，眉头深锁，“已经到了必须避到市郊的地步了吗？”

“别想的那么严重，只是那里保全系统比较完善，薰也喜欢在那边钓鱼。所以……”

“威，我知道薰的脾气。”心夜打断威，“即使是有不利什么发生他也不会告诉我的。他一直当我是要别人保护的小孩子！”

“他也是为你好不想你担心啦。”威无奈的笑道。

“……哼。”

“总之小心为上，对方是黑道上的人物，不好惹。薰那边有我在，这里就拜托敏政照顾你了。”

“我？！”我心虚的指指自己。

“你一年前不仍是‘白影’的Cleaner吗？”威唇角浮现一丝了然的嘲弄。

我心下一寒，煞白了一张脸。低下头，眼睛却不自觉的扫向心夜那边，没想到他一点表情没有……

“寺地家是不会任用来历不明的职员的，特别是重要的心夜少爷的私人助理。”威递过一份调查资料给我，里面是从我进入小学开始以来的个人经历以及详细说明。也就是说，心夜早就知道我的一切？！

“在收到应聘申请时公司会着手调查所有应聘者。以防有商业间谍或是其他不良人员。”心夜抿了口咖啡，若有似无的视线飘向我这边，盯着我的反应。

“原敏政，孤儿，自19岁开始加入杀手组织‘白影’，被培养成一流的‘Cleaner’，是‘白影’的王牌。年前脱离组织，原因不明。”威玩味的看着我，又瞟一眼心夜，继续说道：要不是心夜坚持要留你做助理，我会第一时间把你调往情报科。”

“我现在已经不是一台杀人的机器了。”垂下眼睑，不愿再度回忆起往日的血腥。“比起握抢，我更愿意当个平凡的小职员……”这是我的心底话。

“你这种想法实在不像是‘白影’的人呢。”

“敏政本来就不适合当杀手，他适合当我的私人助理不是吗？”心夜轻挑眉，啜饮香浓的咖啡。

“他适合当幼儿园采购员！专门买零食！”威恢复他的招牌笑容，“以后不要给心夜总经理买太多垃圾食物，小心他老哥找你算帐。”

“威你多事。”心夜不满的抗议。

“难道不是啊？哈哈……好了，我得赶回去了。”威收拾公文包。

“这么快？”

“我去接京。他会总负责这边分公司的保全工作。”

“京？那我哥怎么办？”

心夜曾经提起，京是与威一样是薰的助理，京专事薰以及公司的保全工作，威则协助薰管理各项日常公务，堪称薰的两个影子，绝不同时离开薰的。

威指指自己：“我安藤堕威是白吃饭的么？真是的，这么不信任我。况且，你是薰唯一的弟弟呀。”威伸手弄乱心夜头发。

“哼……我可以照顾自己的啦。”其实心里很明白这是薰一向的坚持吧……即使并非同母系的兄弟，他仍会把心夜的事情作为优先考虑。

威笑笑，“那这边分公司就拜托心夜了，敏政——”

“是，我会尽力保护总经理的。”

“嗯，你只要稍微多注意一下就可以了，京过来后会接管这边的保安工作。”

“薰才是对方袭击的主要目标啦……”心夜插嘴。

威推门离去前，心夜不放心的叫住威，犹豫了一下，轻声嘱咐：“别让我哥出事。”

“了解。”威笑得灿烂，比了个OK的手势。

 

京来报到时引起了公司上下不小的骚动。加加大码的棒球外套，破洞牛仔裤，allStar的布鞋甚至连鞋带都没有系好的一个街头少年样的小个子——这就是董事长薰的特别保全总管？

“是不是愚人节快来啦……”麻原小姐小声嘀咕着。

但是最让我吃惊的是，京脱下cap帽一霎我见到他的样子——那张脸，是亨的脸！

“亨……！？”我不自觉的叫出声。

京莫名其妙的睨我一眼，似乎认为并不是在跟他说话，自顾自的对麻原小姐说：“我是京，寺地心夜在吗？”

“您好，京先生。总经理在里面等您。行李请由我代为保管吧。”麻原熟络的招呼京。

“喔……谢谢你。我的行李就这些。”一个轻便的深底粉红logo牛皮面料提包。

“亨……”我不敢置信的紧拉京的手，捧起他的脸蛋仔细端详。

年前的一幕回放眼前：当我举起的手枪向着太阳穴，眼睛还没有坚定的闭上，子弹还来不及发射，飞扬的血液就已经染红眼前的空气，亨像慢镜头般在我眼前倒下，黑白分明的眼珠紧盯着我，发丝与额角的血丝同时飘扬，坠落……我大喊着扑向亨，发疯似的扫射面前的人和物，扶起亨往后撤，恍忽间只听见亨说：傻瓜，敏……

那是他对我说的最后一句话。我猜他说那句话时嘴角一定是泛着微笑——那种一贯的宠溺的轻嘲的笑。

“你是亨对不对，你没有死掉，他们只是骗我的是不是……？”我的声音颤抖着。

“你是谁啊？我不认识你的，麻烦放开我。”京一副“你有病啊”的表情，甩开我的手推门走进总经理办公室。心夜正在翻看文件。

“亨，你明明是亨！！”我歇斯底里的大吼。

整个办公室的同事齐刷刷的看向这边，他们一定在猜想这边又有什么大事发生了，难得见温和可亲的总经理助理发飙。

心夜见状走出办公室，不发一言的扫视职场，大家马上识趣的各自归位埋头工作。只是一定耳朵高竖着随时接受“情报”。

“敏政，”心夜拍拍我肩，“你的‘亨’已经死了。诶……傻瓜……办公时间要注意自己的仪态。”说着掏出手帕轻擦干我脸上不知何时爬满的泪痕。

我才发现刚才自己是多么失态。

“对不起，寺地经理，我，我，我一时太激动了……”

“我明白。我与京要研究办公楼的保全系统，暂时没你什么事。你可以到外面走走，冷静一下。我准你两个小时的假，回来的时候要神采奕奕，有总经理助理的样子，ok？”

“是。谢谢总经理。”暗哑的声音吓了自己一跳。

我点点头茫茫然走向电梯。我确实需要好好整理一下自己。颇感激心夜的体贴。我想这就是所谓的体恤员工的好上司了，要是这样的资本家，被他剥削也心甘情愿。

“对了，顺便带两份天一嘉（店名）的天妇罗回来吧，京最喜欢的。”心夜阖上门板前不忘吩咐。

“是……”

无力……

 

[to be continued]


	3. [＃03]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼此关心着，彼此牵挂着，彼此痛惜着，不会越加麻烦，痛苦么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Dir en grey乐队同人, [CP: STTS/DK/TQ]不喜慎入  
> ！远久，不一定填

[＃03]

 

“敏政，整理好这份策划案的相关资料打印人手一份，下午的会议用。另外请人事经理午饭前来见我。下午三点与××公司董事的会面需要再次确定时间以及会议室安排……午餐我想吃Pizza。”

“是。”我潦草的在行事历上面飞快记下各项事务。眼角瞄到心夜边噼里啪啦的下达命令边噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，实在很佩服他可以一心二用。

虽说有暗杀什么的威胁，但是寺地公司里几乎没有增添什么特别警戒措施，大家该干什么还是干什么，该忙碌的还是照样忙碌。

那个“影子京”，自从报到那天出现过之后便很少在办公室出现，神出鬼没整天不见人，真是大牌的保镖。不过见不到人也好，免得尴尬。

说起关于他的尴尬事情，将他错认做亨是一件。那天我回来后职场里面起码有三分之一的人用不同的形式打听我和京是什么关系，是失散多年的兄弟还是分手多年的恋人什么的。

老实说，我倒很想知道京是不是有个失散多年的兄弟叫亨的，只是一直没有机会……或者说是不敢问出口。

以前问过亨同样的问题：『你有兄弟姐妹吗？』纯属是好奇。

『我？最好是没有吧，做这个行业不需要的。』烟雾迷朦着兰色的眼瞳。

『我的话，算是独子，孤独的独。』我也点起细长的烟卷，深吸一口，缓缓吐出，看烟雾缭绕消散在空气里。

『那不就是孤儿？直说就是。我也差不多。』叼着烟卷的唇轻轻一扬，『反正人本来就是孤独的来，孤独的死去。无差。』

结果……他真的一个人去了。

京是不是有个双胞胎兄弟的？到底。还是说，人有相似，物有相同而已……

无法抑止的将脑浆浪费在这个问题上，妨碍美容啊。

甩甩头，抛开这些没有营养的思绪，集中精神在工作上面。下午要与房产局的相关人员谈一个重要的策划案，投标的成功与否直接影响到公司这个季度的收益。公司同事近一周以来都是围绕这个策划案努力，心夜更是连续加班专注研究预算。

下午与房产局副局长的会面，心夜自然是胸有成竹。不过遗憾的是心夜没机会展示自己和其他同事的劳动成果。会议开始前五分钟，大家落座会议室，客气寒暄着，气氛融洽——直到京粗暴的踢门进来。

“出去，所有人马上出去！！”京一进来就大吼。手上抱着一团电线啊仪器啊什么的，腰间挂着类似弹药一样的东西。

会议室里面的人骚动起来，大概以为抢劫犯来了。

“京，我们有重要的会议。”心夜皱眉。隐隐压着怒气。

“笨蛋，现在还会议什么，这个房间被安装了定时炸弹！！”京急的跳起来。

听到这句话大家不管三七二十一轰的一声推开椅子全往门口挤。

“在哪里？”心夜仍是镇定的坐在会议桌一头。我站在旁边，搞不清楚到底发生了什么事情，又无法挤出去。

“中间3.2米的天花板上！！该死，你们不要挤，让我进去！！”

京边骂边拨开人群，跳上会议桌直奔心夜这边，丢两件防爆破弹衣过来。我下意识接住。

“穿上。原敏政，马上带心夜离开这幢大厦，他少了一根头发都唯你是问！”

“但是你呢？”我意识到这次可能是真的袭击了，不由得心下一惊。

“我当然是要留下把炸弹拆掉，你想让整层楼化为灰烬啊！”

京边说边用铁锥钩翘开天花板，灵敏的爬上去。

“好危险……要不要我帮忙？”原以为这样的紧张状况再也不会发生了，即使再次发生我也应该镇静自若了，毕竟我经历过的场面比现在惊险许多。但是此刻我竟然惊惧得的心跳加快，掌心沁着冷汗。

“你快走就是帮忙了。废话少说，心夜你们快走！”

“还剩多少时间？”心夜问。

“不超过10分钟。”

“我们走吧，这里就拜托你了，京。回头见。”心夜熟练的套上防弹衣，拉我一起跑。他的镇静出乎我的意料。

“但是京……”很危险，稍不小心便会来个炸弹喋血的啊……

“我相信京。你只要相信我就好了。”心夜面无表情。

心夜一路快跑，我以为他要去安全出口，却拐了个弯进了广播间。

广播间两位女职员被我俩一身行头吓了一跳。呆在一旁。

“请让开。”心夜拿出绝对的总经理权威，占领了广播员的位置。

“各位寺地的员工请注意，我是总经理寺地心夜。由于某些紧急安全的原因，现在所有员工马上撤离本大楼。撤离路线同走火演习路线，保安处维护秩序，务必在5分钟内撤离。重复一次，寺地大楼紧急疏散……”

心夜竟是折回来做安全撤离的布置，我不由得佩服起他的大局观和应变能力。

我从来没有试过保护什么人，更不用说这样以大局为重安排相关人员。一直以来我只要负责破坏就好了。

“现在可以走了。”心夜对自己点点头。转身便快速离开广播间，向会议室跑去。

“京，你一定要成功，不要出事……一定……”心夜边跑边默念着。

我一惊，连忙一把拉住他。

“你要去哪里？”

“放手。”心夜冷道。

“不要告诉我你要回去帮京。”

“我不能放他一个人。我有学过基本枪支弹药的训练，你不用跟来。”

“就算你回去也帮不上忙。”看看表，离预定的爆炸时间只剩下不到4分钟，现在跑回去无疑是找死。

心夜奋力挣脱我的手，“京与我是青梅竹马。”

“笨蛋！”我一掌击昏心夜，横抱起过于纤瘦的身体直奔安全梯。

虽然我也担心京，但是职业习惯让我以任务为优先考虑——现在的任务就是保护心夜离开。京是专业的保全人员，他能处理得很好的。我说服自己要相信他。

我抱着心夜飞奔到楼下大堂，急喘吁吁几乎口吐白沫。

奇怪，明明这样的混乱场面以前见过不少，甚至也亲手“制造”过大型爆破血洗现场的事件，但是从没有像现在这样慌乱。披头散发、衣衫不整气喘吁吁的我拉住一个保卫样的男人，“京，京还在上面……京……”

等不及我说完，楼上传来轰隆一声闷响，刺鼻的火药味道瞬间打破了我对京的信任。

楼下大堂轰的乱成一团，尖叫哭喊吵成一片。保安处的什么人领着保全人员冲上浓烟滚滚的梯道。

该死，明明离京所说的爆炸时间还有1分20秒的，怎么会这么快就爆了？！

我紧紧绞着双臂，完全忘记了手中还抱着心夜。

直到心夜气弱的声音传来。

“痛……放下我。”

我呆了呆，依然看着楼梯的方向，想着京有这么笨竟然不能解决那个小小的炸弹吗……

“放下我，原敏政。”心夜揪住我衣领，一字一顿的在我耳边说。

“啊！是，是……京他，京……”我手忙脚乱将心夜扶坐在沙发上，想再说什么的时候发现自己的嘴唇在颤抖。

心夜扶着我脖子，拉近脸，额角抵着我的，手指稳住我的嘴唇，轻声安抚：“京没事的……乖。我去找一下保安处长……你在这里不要走开。”

我反射性的一把拽住心夜。

“不要走！”

心夜满脸问号的看着我。

“光是呆在这里我能找到京么？”心夜环视四周，“况且，现在不是总经理的我可以闲坐的时间。”经过刚才的爆炸，往外挤的人群更是慌乱了，大堂里面一片狼藉。

但是我不想再失去任何人了……

我张了张嘴，却说不出这样的话。

我是心夜的谁啊。不过是小小的助理而已。

咬着下唇，我深知自己没有要求心夜做任何事情的资格。低声道，“至少让我跟你一起去。不要留下我一个。”

“好。”心夜干脆的拉起我，“本来你我就是要在一起的嘛。”

手心相握的时候，愕然发现，心夜的手，也因为冷汗冰凉着。

 

如果要评选这辈子的十大惊吓事件的话，那么今天绝对是其中的经典。特别是当京从三十多层的落地玻璃窗外吊着救生绳（还是消防软管？）嬉皮笑脸的向我们招手的时候。

心夜首先以闪电般的敏捷打开求生气门将京拉了进来。

然后一言不发的拥住他，紧紧地。

“吓倒我了。”不知指的是爆炸事件还是京本人，心夜暗哑的埋怨声音中拖着鼻腔，脸埋在京的肩膀间。

“世事难料嘛。”京安慰的拍拍心夜后背，“偶然吃惊一下才不会得心脏病老人痴呆。”

“对了，”京用下巴顶顶上方，对呆在一边的保安处长道，“楼顶上的几个玩火大叔最好先派人去料理一下，不然被铐着太久就不新鲜了。”

“呃，是，是的。”本来准备上来营救京以及其他负伤人员的保安处同事，收起惊讶的下巴连忙听从指示往楼顶去了。

虽然之前还在对京这个“保全总管”颇有微辞，但现在他们除了惊讶就是佩服了。毕竟能有多少普通人能在炸弹爆炸的时候全身而退并且还生擒了企图趁乱暗杀的枪手的？

哦，对了，京不是普通人。

他跟心夜一样是外星人。

所谓物以类聚。

突然发现自己有点难过。心夜，和薰和威和京，他们的怎么可以那么亲密的。彼此关心着，彼此牵挂着，彼此痛惜着，不会越加麻烦，痛苦么。

人生来，要照顾好自己已是烦忧，还要担上其他人的话，不会过于重压么……

否则，不会有那么多向往隐居的人。

我以为，人还是孑然一身，比较轻松，或者说，安全。

如果亨在，他会同意么。因为我和他，是一类。

[to be continued]

 

[全文未完或许待续|may be continued] 

旧文新推的PS. : 貌似这篇第4章已经写了好大一半^ ^, 但是应该没有到可以发表的地步, 因为ST真的好难写, 估计不会填了。（喂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [＃03]
> 
> “敏政，整理好这份策划案的相关资料打印人手一份，下午的会议用。另外请人事经理午饭前来见我。下午三点与××公司董事的会面需要再次确定时间以及会议室安排……午餐我想吃Pizza。”
> 
> “是。”我潦草的在行事历上面飞快记下各项事务。眼角瞄到心夜边噼里啪啦的下达命令边噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，实在很佩服他可以一心二用。
> 
> 虽说有暗杀什么的威胁，但是寺地公司里几乎没有增添什么特别警戒措施，大家该干什么还是干什么，该忙碌的还是照样忙碌。
> 
> 那个“影子京”，自从报到那天出现过之后便很少在办公室出现，神出鬼没整天不见人，真是大牌的保镖。不过见不到人也好，免得尴尬。
> 
> 说起关于他的尴尬事情，将他错认做亨是一件。那天我回来后职场里面起码有三分之一的人用不同的形式打听我和京是什么关系，是失散多年的兄弟还是分手多年的恋人什么的。
> 
> 老实说，我倒很想知道京是不是有个失散多年的兄弟叫亨的，只是一直没有机会……或者说是不敢问出口。
> 
> 以前问过亨同样的问题：『你有兄弟姐妹吗？』纯属是好奇。
> 
> 『我？最好是没有吧，做这个行业不需要的。』烟雾迷朦着兰色的眼瞳。
> 
> 『我的话，算是独子，孤独的独。』我也点起细长的烟卷，深吸一口，缓缓吐出，看烟雾缭绕消散在空气里。
> 
> 『那不就是孤儿？直说就是。我也差不多。』叼着烟卷的唇轻轻一扬，『反正人本来就是孤独的来，孤独的死去。无差。』
> 
> 结果……他真的一个人去了。
> 
> 京是不是有个双胞胎兄弟的？到底。还是说，人有相似，物有相同而已……
> 
> 无法抑止的将脑浆浪费在这个问题上，妨碍美容啊。
> 
> 甩甩头，抛开这些没有营养的思绪，集中精神在工作上面。下午要与房产局的相关人员谈一个重要的策划案，投标的成功与否直接影响到公司这个季度的收益。公司同事近一周以来都是围绕这个策划案努力，心夜更是连续加班专注研究预算。
> 
> 下午与房产局副局长的会面，心夜自然是胸有成竹。不过遗憾的是心夜没机会展示自己和其他同事的劳动成果。会议开始前五分钟，大家落座会议室，客气寒暄着，气氛融洽——直到京粗暴的踢门进来。
> 
> “出去，所有人马上出去！！”京一进来就大吼。手上抱着一团电线啊仪器啊什么的，腰间挂着类似弹药一样的东西。
> 
> 会议室里面的人骚动起来，大概以为抢劫犯来了。
> 
> “京，我们有重要的会议。”心夜皱眉。隐隐压着怒气。
> 
> “笨蛋，现在还会议什么，这个房间被安装了定时炸弹！！”京急的跳起来。
> 
> 听到这句话大家不管三七二十一轰的一声推开椅子全往门口挤。
> 
> “在哪里？”心夜仍是镇定的坐在会议桌一头。我站在旁边，搞不清楚到底发生了什么事情，又无法挤出去。
> 
> “中间3.2米的天花板上！！该死，你们不要挤，让我进去！！”
> 
> 京边骂边拨开人群，跳上会议桌直奔心夜这边，丢两件防爆破弹衣过来。我下意识接住。
> 
> “穿上。原敏政，马上带心夜离开这幢大厦，他少了一根头发都唯你是问！”
> 
> “但是你呢？”我意识到这次可能是真的袭击了，不由得心下一惊。
> 
> “我当然是要留下把炸弹拆掉，你想让整层楼化为灰烬啊！”
> 
> 京边说边用铁锥钩翘开天花板，灵敏的爬上去。
> 
> “好危险……要不要我帮忙？”原以为这样的紧张状况再也不会发生了，即使再次发生我也应该镇静自若了，毕竟我经历过的场面比现在惊险许多。但是此刻我竟然惊惧得的心跳加快，掌心沁着冷汗。
> 
> “你快走就是帮忙了。废话少说，心夜你们快走！”
> 
> “还剩多少时间？”心夜问。
> 
> “不超过10分钟。”
> 
> “我们走吧，这里就拜托你了，京。回头见。”心夜熟练的套上防弹衣，拉我一起跑。他的镇静出乎我的意料。
> 
> “但是京……”很危险，稍不小心便会来个炸弹喋血的啊……
> 
> “我相信京。你只要相信我就好了。”心夜面无表情。
> 
> 心夜一路快跑，我以为他要去安全出口，却拐了个弯进了广播间。
> 
> 广播间两位女职员被我俩一身行头吓了一跳。呆在一旁。
> 
> “请让开。”心夜拿出绝对的总经理权威，占领了广播员的位置。
> 
> “各位寺地的员工请注意，我是总经理寺地心夜。由于某些紧急安全的原因，现在所有员工马上撤离本大楼。撤离路线同走火演习路线，保安处维护秩序，务必在5分钟内撤离。重复一次，寺地大楼紧急疏散……”
> 
> 心夜竟是折回来做安全撤离的布置，我不由得佩服起他的大局观和应变能力。
> 
> 我从来没有试过保护什么人，更不用说这样以大局为重安排相关人员。一直以来我只要负责破坏就好了。
> 
> “现在可以走了。”心夜对自己点点头。转身便快速离开广播间，向会议室跑去。
> 
> “京，你一定要成功，不要出事……一定……”心夜边跑边默念着。
> 
> 我一惊，连忙一把拉住他。
> 
> “你要去哪里？”
> 
> “放手。”心夜冷道。
> 
> “不要告诉我你要回去帮京。”
> 
> “我不能放他一个人。我有学过基本枪支弹药的训练，你不用跟来。”
> 
> “就算你回去也帮不上忙。”看看表，离预定的爆炸时间只剩下不到4分钟，现在跑回去无疑是找死。
> 
> 心夜奋力挣脱我的手，“京与我是青梅竹马。”
> 
> “笨蛋！”我一掌击昏心夜，横抱起过于纤瘦的身体直奔安全梯。
> 
> 虽然我也担心京，但是职业习惯让我以任务为优先考虑——现在的任务就是保护心夜离开。京是专业的保全人员，他能处理得很好的。我说服自己要相信他。
> 
> 我抱着心夜飞奔到楼下大堂，急喘吁吁几乎口吐白沫。
> 
> 奇怪，明明这样的混乱场面以前见过不少，甚至也亲手“制造”过大型爆破血洗现场的事件，但是从没有像现在这样慌乱。披头散发、衣衫不整气喘吁吁的我拉住一个保卫样的男人，“京，京还在上面……京……”
> 
> 等不及我说完，楼上传来轰隆一声闷响，刺鼻的火药味道瞬间打破了我对京的信任。
> 
> 楼下大堂轰的乱成一团，尖叫哭喊吵成一片。保安处的什么人领着保全人员冲上浓烟滚滚的梯道。
> 
> 该死，明明离京所说的爆炸时间还有1分20秒的，怎么会这么快就爆了？！
> 
> 我紧紧绞着双臂，完全忘记了手中还抱着心夜。
> 
> 直到心夜气弱的声音传来。
> 
> “痛……放下我。”
> 
> 我呆了呆，依然看着楼梯的方向，想着京有这么笨竟然不能解决那个小小的炸弹吗……
> 
> “放下我，原敏政。”心夜揪住我衣领，一字一顿的在我耳边说。
> 
> “啊！是，是……京他，京……”我手忙脚乱将心夜扶坐在沙发上，想再说什么的时候发现自己的嘴唇在颤抖。
> 
> 心夜扶着我脖子，拉近脸，额角抵着我的，手指稳住我的嘴唇，轻声安抚：“京没事的……乖。我去找一下保安处长……你在这里不要走开。”
> 
> 我反射性的一把拽住心夜。
> 
> “不要走！”
> 
> 心夜满脸问号的看着我。
> 
> “光是呆在这里我能找到京么？”心夜环视四周，“况且，现在不是总经理的我可以闲坐的时间。”经过刚才的爆炸，往外挤的人群更是慌乱了，大堂里面一片狼藉。
> 
> 但是我不想再失去任何人了……
> 
> 我张了张嘴，却说不出这样的话。
> 
> 我是心夜的谁啊。不过是小小的助理而已。
> 
> 咬着下唇，我深知自己没有要求心夜做任何事情的资格。低声道，“至少让我跟你一起去。不要留下我一个。”
> 
> “好。”心夜干脆的拉起我，“本来你我就是要在一起的嘛。”
> 
> 手心相握的时候，愕然发现，心夜的手，也因为冷汗冰凉着。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果要评选这辈子的十大惊吓事件的话，那么今天绝对是其中的经典。特别是当京从三十多层的落地玻璃窗外吊着救生绳（还是消防软管？）嬉皮笑脸的向我们招手的时候。
> 
> 心夜首先以闪电般的敏捷打开求生气门将京拉了进来。
> 
> 然后一言不发的拥住他，紧紧地。
> 
> “吓倒我了。”不知指的是爆炸事件还是京本人，心夜暗哑的埋怨声音中拖着鼻腔，脸埋在京的肩膀间。
> 
> “世事难料嘛。”京安慰的拍拍心夜后背，“偶然吃惊一下才不会得心脏病老人痴呆。”
> 
> “对了，”京用下巴顶顶上方，对呆在一边的保安处长道，“楼顶上的几个玩火大叔最好先派人去料理一下，不然被铐着太久就不新鲜了。”
> 
> “呃，是，是的。”本来准备上来营救京以及其他负伤人员的保安处同事，收起惊讶的下巴连忙听从指示往楼顶去了。
> 
> 虽然之前还在对京这个“保全总管”颇有微辞，但现在他们除了惊讶就是佩服了。毕竟能有多少普通人能在炸弹爆炸的时候全身而退并且还生擒了企图趁乱暗杀的枪手的？
> 
> 哦，对了，京不是普通人。
> 
> 他跟心夜一样是外星人。
> 
> 所谓物以类聚。
> 
> 突然发现自己有点难过。心夜，和薰和威和京，他们的怎么可以那么亲密的。彼此关心着，彼此牵挂着，彼此痛惜着，不会越加麻烦，痛苦么。
> 
> 人生来，要照顾好自己已是烦忧，还要担上其他人的话，不会过于重压么……
> 
> 否则，不会有那么多向往隐居的人。
> 
> 我以为，人还是孑然一身，比较轻松，或者说，安全。
> 
> 如果亨在，他会同意么。因为我和他，是一类。
> 
> [to be continued]
> 
>  
> 
> [全文未完或许待续|may be continued] 
> 
> 旧文新推的PS. : 貌似这篇第4章已经写了好大一半^ ^, 但是应该没有到可以发表的地步, 因为ST真的好难写, 估计不会填了。（喂


	4. [＃04]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些尘封的往事，闲来无事最好不要想起。  
> 一旦拨开记忆上的厚灰，难免会被扬尘呛着。  
> 况且那结痂的赤痕，再抚上的时候难保不会痛彻心扉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！Dir en grey乐队同人[CP: STTS/DK], 不喜慎入  
> ！shinya生诞祭2016贺文  
> ！8(?)年前存稿续写, 笔触及口感或有变化，请谨慎食用  
> ！给第一次看这篇的朋友：T君第一人称视角注意

[＃04]

 

有些尘封的往事，闲来无事最好不要想起。

一旦拨开记忆上的厚灰，难免会被扬尘呛着。

况且那结痂的赤痕，再抚上的时候难保不会痛彻心扉。

 

心夜总经理如愿为寺地会社争取到卫星新城核心发展项目。炸弹事件反而凸现了寺地会社处理突发事件时候的沉着与出色的应变能力，投资方满意的将企划托付给寺地。

当然公司上下又开始为项目的执行忙碌起来了。而我则荣升心夜的贴身保镖+私人助理。得以升职的部分原因是京，他返回了美国总公司，由我代管心夜的安全防卫。

本以为他会一直呆在这里当“保全总管”，结果是集团总裁新仓薰利用了一些“手段”打压敌对公司，具体来说……咳咳，不外乎让人家总裁背负上不知真假的贿赂丑闻，连带扯下给他们撑腰的某后台议员；理所当然的带动该公司股票大跌，“刚好”又碰上债务到期，资金吃紧，连续数月发不出工资，公司上下鸡飞狗跳。

新仓财阀加上子公司寺地会社趁火打劫的收购了他们名下大部分子公司，对方奄奄一息之余只能弃械投降，乖乖交出股份，将公司低价卖予了新仓财阀。其中动用的力量，除了商业上的手段，更有黑道世家安藤组的倾力协助。

不知情的人大概都在感叹着新仓的心狠手辣与手段高明吧，竟然在那么短的时间内就打了一场漂亮的兼并战。而知道缘由的人，不由得自心底泛起恶寒，只暗自祈祷千万不要得罪新仓薰那个狐媚样的恶魔。

我不得不佩服薰的犀利。看来心夜对薰的仰慕不是没有原因的。

京则是一周前返回了美国。

登机前，京给我一把枪。

“啊，忘记搭民用机不能带抢的。”京抓抓一头刚长了一点长度的的淡色发丝，为难的说。

吓？！竟然将枪支带到机场来了吗？竟然还能瞒过安检到达登机口？！我一头冷汗，迅速的环顾四周，确定没有人在注意我们的谈话才稍微安心下来。

“你又忘记放回去了，”心夜习以为常的口吻，“其他的‘玩具’收好了么？”

“收好了啦，就剩下这柄贴身用的。”京想了下，把枪塞到我怀中，“送给敏政作为礼物吧。”京晃晃手中的黑地深粉图案包包——他唯一的行李——补充了一句：“看在你尽心保护了心夜的份上。”

“多谢……”我呆然的接过枪放到怀中的暗袋，动作熟练得连我自己都觉得惊讶。毕竟我曾经是每天枪不离手的暗杀机器么……

“心夜交给你了。”京踮起脚伸长手臂，委以重任般拍拍我肩，潇洒离去。

后来我就成了心夜的贴身保镖了，在外，仍是宣称我是心夜的私人助理。但有哪个助理会一直跟着老板到家中，甚至连进餐睡觉沐浴更衣也要随侍身侧还要随时应付暗杀狙击的吗？

我叹了口气。以保镖的名义住进心夜家已经两个星期了。仍是未能适应这里过于宽敞的空间与优渥的生活习惯。寺地公馆光是餐厅的面积已经等于我以前公寓的全部范围，桌几上摆放着永远盛开的鲜花，厨师的专业手艺足以让你鄙视所有高级餐厅中的料理。我终于明白心夜对于外卖餐点的挑剔从何而来。

现在身兼贴身保镖与私人助理的我，说白了其实与作为私人助理的时候并没有很大的分别。除了现在我必须延长工作时间，护送心夜上下班外。嗯，准确来说，是住到他家，进行二十四小时全方位贴身护卫。当然，工资也相应的增加了，这一点我倒是挺满意的。

早上八时许，我坐在餐桌旁，打着哈欠等待心夜。

餐桌上齐备面包牛奶粉条热粥麦片咖啡奶茶芝士蛋糕水果等中西式早点。因心夜昨日并未指定早点，橘管家便各样都准备了些，以应对心夜古怪刁转的口味。橘管家自心夜小时候便照顾他的起居饮食，连他都摸不清心夜的口味，可见他的刁转无常非普通级别可比拟。

早上醒来餐桌上已经安排好热气腾腾的餐点，是千千万万个随手抓块面包就冲去挤公车的工薪族的愿望吧。这个心夜竟然还可以这样挑三拣四。世界果然是不公平的啊，我边吃着自己份的早餐边忿忿的想着。

“原先生，心夜少爷请你上他房间一趟。”橘管家指指二楼心夜的房间，爬满鱼尾纹的眼角间颇有些不解。心夜很少迟迟不下来吃早饭，更绝少唤其他人进入自己的房间的。

“叫我敏政可以啦，橘管家。”

我恭敬道，不掩饰对他的好感与敬重。

服侍了这个古怪的心夜少爷二十余年，真是不简单啊。

我依言进入心夜房中，惊讶的发现里面的陈设简单的可以称之为朴素了。流畅开阔的格局，舒适的素色系家具，浪漫而巧思的装潢布置，着实彰显了主人的不凡品味。然而桌几与沙发角落散落的几枚猴子兔子卡通玩偶却不经意泄露了主人未泯的童心。

“敏政，我在这里，过来这边。”

心夜的声音从浴室传来。里面水汽萦绕，想必是心夜刚沐浴完毕罢。

“怎么，忘记带毛巾了？要我帮你拿么，心夜少爷？”我边不满地嘀咕边拉开浴室门。

心夜裸身蹲在浴缸一角，背对着我，专心的看着什么。

“怎么了？”

我疑惑的看着被雾气模糊了轮廓的他，光洁窄肩上水珠凝着，湿漉漉的浅栗色发丝缠绕在白皙的脖项上，回头看过来的眼眸潮湿而迷朦，像被水汽夺去了平日的锋利般，柔和而妖冶。

心跳登时漏跳了一拍，我艰难的咽了咽口水。

“心夜，我……我还是先拿件浴袍给你吧……”

说罢我从浴室旁相连的衣帽间随手扯了件浴袍，裹上心夜精瘦的身躯。

他抬高双手，任我将他的衣襟拉紧，翻好衣领裹住突出的锁骨，系好腰带。手指拂过的皮肤柔韧而温暖，微微泛着沐浴后的红潮。

他……似乎十分习惯这样由别人服侍着穿衣。

当然啦，人家是少爷嘛……当然都是衣来张手的啊。橘管家可能就是这样欣赏着心夜的身体服侍他沐浴更衣十几年呢……想到这里我不禁一怔，我在别扭什么啊，心夜要怎样穿衣跟我没有关系罢！ 

“敏政？”

心夜拿手在我眼前挥了挥，拉回我的思绪，面对他未戴上隐形眼镜的迷朦眼瞳，我心下又是一悸。

我极力压抑住无来由的酸涩感，勉强回应“怎么？”

“这里有一个……”心夜凑到我耳边，以食指抵着我唇做了个“噤声”的手势，他尖锐的锁骨几乎抵着我的肩膀。他小声说，“我在浴缸后面发现了一个窃听器。”他指指浴缸一角，方才他蹲着查看的地方。

我一愣，马上顺着他指示方向检查浴室及整个卧室。

地毯式搜索一番后，发现大量Chaburashka造型的玩偶、毛巾、手办、周边还有大量各式玩具⋯⋯如果不是确认心夜尚未结婚，我会以为这里藏着个幼儿园的孩子。

而这些玩偶的主人正在坐在卧室窗前的沙发上休闲地喝橙汁吃早餐，披散着头发翘着腿，浴袍下修长的曲线一览无遗。橘管家手上拿一条雪白猴子毛巾正为他擦头发。

“怎么样？”心夜见我搜查告一段落，抬眼问道。

“呃⋯⋯你的猴子收藏不错⋯⋯”我将手上一把微型窃听器放在空着的餐碟上。

这个卧室，不，整幢房子估计都被严密监视起来，光是卧室各个角落就被放置了不下十个不同型号的窃听器。

咦，等等，不同型号？我逐一比对窃听器的型号，骇然大惊。

“敏政？怎么了？”心夜拉我坐在沙发上，摸摸我煞白的脸。

我勉强笑了笑，“‘玩具’都是不同公司出的限定版呢。”

这些窃听器来自好几个不同的地方：商业情报贩卖公司、跨国黑道集团⋯⋯还有我的老东家——杀手组织“白影”。

是黑非白，似影无踪。从情报窃取到特务卧底，从暗杀领袖到人口清洗，只要有钱，白影都能为你办到，稳坐行业首席，从未失手。

想起在“白影”时候的种种暴虐血腥，我不禁毛骨悚然，不自觉地浑身发冷。

心夜你都得罪了什么人？

唰~心夜随手将一餐碟的窃听器倒进橙汁里，召橘管家撤走早餐。

“没事了没事了，限量版都泡汤了⋯⋯”心夜抱过我柔声安抚，“敏政是发现了什么吗？”

“窃听器⋯⋯来自不同的组织，其中有白影的专用型号⋯⋯”我艰难地回复他。

“心夜你知道⋯⋯我曾经是白影的杀⋯⋯成员之一”，我深吸口气继续道，“那种型号只用在重要目标身上。”

“所以？”心夜轻轻抚过我头发。

“所以你同时被商业窃密、黑道和杀手组织盯上了⋯⋯而且可能有内应⋯⋯”

“怎么会？寺地公馆里的都是老人了，新来的只有你，内应会是谁？”心夜不得其解。

“不，不是我！我已经脱离组织了不再杀人了，不，我是说⋯⋯”我百口莫辩语无伦次，的确这里新来的只有我这个曾服务白影有“前科”的保镖兼私人助理。然而我真的是再也不愿想起那段血雨腥风，更不愿再有所关联。

“敏政敏政，等等⋯⋯”心夜抱住我双肩，抿起唇看着我眼睛。大概他眼中的我惊慌失措，恰似被抓包的无间道卧底。

“以前威说过，公司曾经委托他们安藤组调查你的背景。”心夜顿了顿，在我额发上轻吻了一下，“我知道你以前做什么。但不管发生了什么事情我都相信你。”

“但是⋯⋯”我眼眶有点发热，心夜不知道，对从小背负怨气骂名长大的我来说，相信大概是我这辈子最奢侈的所有物了。

“但是我以前真的杀人如麻，你不担心我也是白影派来的吗？”

“如果你真要对我不利，大概我活不到现在？”心夜轻笑抱紧我，“你可以在我的雪糕里下毒，空调开到最低把我冷死，藏一堆蛇在办公室把我吓死，或者趁我睡着的时候用卡布猴捂住我至窒息⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯我看起来像是那么菜的杀手吗？”我在他怀里闷声闷气的打断他的话，脸靠着他的胸前的白皙紧致的皮肤，鼻尖传来沐浴后恬静的馨香。

笨蛋心夜，雪糕我也要吃，晚上我也在睡觉啊⋯⋯如果专业人士要动手，一刀或一枪就够了。

“所以呀⋯⋯”心夜淡色的唇轻风般拂过我眼睑、鼻梁与腮边，“敏政以前是怎样的根本不重要。”

“心夜⋯⋯”我咬唇看他，脸上热潮翻滚，心里说不出来是感动还是其他情愫⋯⋯

心夜单膝跪坐在沙发上，浴袍慵懒地挂在身上，袍领滑落肩膀露出大片肌肤。纤长而有力的双手轻轻禁锢住我双肩，“那些组织监视我也无所谓——他们自我和薰小时候就在监视呀⋯⋯”

“但我⋯⋯”我脑中一片空白，不知道自己想要说什么，但隐隐觉得事情有点超出我的控制范围。

“没关系⋯⋯”心夜柔软的唇落在我嘴角，“敏，没关系，让我保护你，让我爱你⋯⋯”心夜的喃喃语声混杂着急促的鼻息回荡在耳边，细碎的吻如蝶翼轻振包围心脏，继而长驱直入。

心夜，心夜⋯⋯我心中所有莫名的酸涩在那一刹那，似乎都有了存在的理由与纾解的出口，快速鼓动的心脏无法自持地欣喜雀跃。

我仰躺在沙发上，手臂环上心夜优美的脖颈，摩挲着指尖带着微微湿意的发丝，拽紧心夜的衣角，本能地回应我与他一发不可收拾的缠绵欲望。

舌尖翻搅起淡淡的橙蜜与薄荷气息，如心夜温润，清冽如水；下一秒却如风暴般骤起骤降，豪取强夺纠缠不息。

 

“让我爱你，相信我⋯⋯”

 

橘管家：心夜少爷今天大概不回公司上班了，大家休息一天^_^。

 

[to be continued]

 

mayu的PS. : 

大概是8~10年前的存稿，这章当年一直卡在2/3处，小修+补完了一下，权当某S生日贺文。虽然迟了一点，还是请各位客官笑纳。


End file.
